I'm all yours
by covinsky.delena
Summary: One shot. Fluff af no drama lol. Take a look at a piece of Peter and Lara Jean's life when they reunite for Christmas break, as they both are in different colleges. Takes place after the 3rd book.


Hey guys ! Today I'm bringing you a little one shot which I hope you'll like !

First of all, excuse me for the lack of vocabulary, the grammar and everything since English is not my first language, I'm French. Don't hesitate to leave a review with your thoughts and advices !

I chose to write about Peter and Lara Jean since I loved the movie, and after watching it, I read the 3 books in 3 days lol. I wanted to capture a piece of life of them two after the 3rd book since I cried so much after finishing it, and I don't know if I was happy with the ending, so I hope you'll be satisfied :)

—

It was December 17th and it was finally Christmas break ! Lara Jean had been in college for nearly five months and she felt so great. She missed Peter, of course, but they facetimed everyday and his letters were heartwarming, as if a little piece of him was always there with her, in the hatbox that she had brought to her dorm from home. She had made great friends too, and her classes were interesting and she loved them. She had not much free time to bake and craft and she kinda missed it too, but the time she spent studying was worth it, since she had pretty good grades everywhere.

The plan was that her dad, Trina, Kitty and Margot came to UNC to pick her up to go home on that first day of break, so she was waiting for them outside the campus at 3pm, just as he told her they would be there at.

At 3:05, her dad's car pulls up in front of her.

" _That's funny,_ she thinks, _he is 5 minutes late, just as Peter always is"_

The car door opens and she sees Peter come out. She lets out a little scream of surprise before running into his arms, smiling. He hugs her tightly then kisses her intensely, as if he was catching up all the kisses he couldn't give her between Thanksgiving, the last time they'd seen each other, and that day. When he pulls out of the kiss, out of breath, he smiles, and his eyes shine.

" _I missed you so fucking much",_ he says, and Lara Jean is so happy in that moment that she doesn't even tell him anything about the cuss word.

" _I missed you so much too"_ , she responds before pulling him into another kiss, not as long but as intense as the first one. She is shining as much as him.

" _I thought_ _my dad was coming to pick me up ?"_

" _Well, we figured_ _out that it would be a nice surprise if it was me coming instead, and he let me take his car so you wouldn't know it was me"_ he answers her question with a half smirk/half grin. He kisses her softly before taking her luggage and putting it in the car.

During the three-hour car ride, they talk, they laugh, they hold hands, they kiss, and life's never felt so good.

As soon as they're home, the Covey family is there to welcome her. Kitty runs into her arms and Margot joins them for a group hug. She then hugs her dad and Trina. Peter watches them smiling then hugs Kitty before telling her something in her hear that makes her laugh.

She invites Peter to stay over for dinner, and he agrees. Her dad cooks a Korean dish while she and Peter bake snickerdoodles. He stands right behind her, his hands on her arms, accompanying her in every move she makes.

" _God, I missed baking so much... !"_ , she says.

He keeps kissing her in the neck, which gives her shivers and makes her blush since his dad is still in the kitchen —not that she wouldn't blush if he wasn't there though—. It also deconcentrates her, as she's counting her cups of flour for the third time, since she looses the count every time Peter kisses her. She ends up almost shouting in annoyance:

" _Peter Grant Kavinsky, I warn you. If i have to count my cups of flour ONE MORE TIME because of you, you're joining Kitty on the couch !"_

He smirks before turning her around by the shoulders and kissing her deeply, taking all the words away from her mouth. He then mutters in her hear " _I love you"._ Lara Jean can't help but smile. She quickly recovers her annoyed face, even though a little smile is still there at the corner of her mouth.

" _I'm serious! You better let me count this time!"_ , she says.

He smirks but doesn't say or do anything disturbing until she's done making the snickerdoodles.

While the cookies are baking, they go upstairs to her room, her dad shouting " _leave the door open!"_ as always as she and Peter roll their eyes. They just lay on her bed, in a comfortable silence, cuddling and looking each other in the eyes until her father calls them for dinner.

She catches up with Margot, who came back from Scotland a few days before her, Kitty and her Dad and Trina. When dinner's over, she asks hopefully :

" _Dad, can Peter stay over tonight ?"_

He opens his mouth, ready to say no, but he sees the hope in her eyes, and he can tell how much they miss each other by looking at her and Peter, and their hands intertwined, so he sighs _; "Door open until midnight..."_

She jumps in his arms :

" _Thank you, thank you, thank you!"_

He smiles _._

" _Hey ! This isn't fair ! Josh was never allowed to sleep in my room !",_ Margot complains _._

" _Yeah, but Josh didn't live three and a half hours away !_ ", says her Dad half laughing, half serious.

Margot pouts while Peter is trying not to laugh. Lara Jean hits him lightly in the back. That makes him crack up. Suddenly he can't stop laughing. He laughs so much that Lara Jean ends up laughing too, followed by Trina, Kitty and then her dad ends up laughing as well. Margot is the only one who contains herself, but seeing everybody laughing, she joins them.

It's December 22st. Lara Jean is staying over at Peter's house for the night since his mom and little brother aren't home. They plan on exchanging gifts the next day, on the 23rd, as they are both spending Christmas with their families.

After a quick dinner prepared by Peter, they go to his room to chill to some music. Suddenly, Lara Jean says with malicious eyes:

" _I'm gonna give you part one of your gift tonight"_.

" _Oh yeah ?"_

Peter looks at her with interrogative eyes. Then she starts taking off her dress, revealing gorgeous red lace lingerie and he understands.

Peter is amazed. He has never seen her more beautiful.

" _Baby, are you sure you wanna do this ? We don't have t—"_

He's interrupted by Lara Jean kissing him softly.

" _It's okay. I want to. I've been planning this for weeks."_

He smiles and rolls on top of her to kiss her. He mutters " _I love you"_ right before reaching to his nightstand for protection.

He then kisses her, again and again and again, going from her lips to her belly button, passing through her neck and her chest, and locking his arms around her waist, pulling her closer and closer to him until they both fall asleep.

Lara Jean wakes up to a delicious smell of pancakes, mixed with Dove soap and Peter's perfume. She opens her eyes and sees him looking at her, his arm around her and a stack of pancakes on a tray at the end of the bed. His hair is wet and the only thing that covers his body is a towel around his waist.

" _Good morning"_ , he says softly as soon as he sees her eyes open.

" _Good morning",_ she answers with a sleepy voice and a shy smile.

He kisses her on the lips, and then on the forehead.

" _Was last night good ?"_ he asks with a malicious smile. Lara Jean flushes and nods shyly. That makes him laugh a little but a worried look quickly gets on his face as he asks her if it hurt. She goes red. Shyly, she reassures him:

" _Kinda, but Margot had told me that it hurt the firsts few times she did it with Josh"_

" _Can we not talk about Josh right now ?"_ he says, laughing awkwardly.

" _Sure"._ She kisses him on the lips and all his troubles disappear.

" _Thank you for caring so much"_

He smiles, then gives her one of his shirts to cover her body, which makes her smile too. She is so tiny compared to him that the shirt fits her like a dress.

They exchange gifts during breakfast. Lara Jean starts, handing him a little box, the size of a fist. He opens it to discover a beautiful black watch, with tiny gems incrusted in the contour.

" _Babe, you know, you didn't have to..."_ , he says, the emotion in his eyes visible, " _what you offered me last night was good enough, that's the best gift I_ _could expect..."_. She interrupts him by turning the watch over so he could see the back. In tiny letters it was written :

 _I'm all yours, heart, soul and body_

 _LJSC_

" _You had really_ _planned everything, huh ?",_ he says laughing softly, his cheeks bright pink. He kisses her intensely as a thank you. " _Now it's my turn."_

He takes out of his nightstand drawer a little ring box, which he opens as Lara Jean's heart skips a beat.

" _Before you freak out, it's not an engagement ring, don't worry"_ , he says, laughing. Her heart comes back to normal.

The ring is almost the same as the locket he had given her, the one she always wore. She suddenly understands why he had asked her to borrow it for a few days back in Thanksgiving, the last time they saw each other. Her eyes tear up.

" _I had it made just for you",_ he says, lovingly.

" _Thank you so much"_ she answers, looking at him in the eyes, before putting the ring on her right ring finger, since the left one is occupied by Stormy's ring.

She then kisses him with passion only stopping a few times to breathe, as he looks at her like he has never looked at a woman before, his eyes full of love for Lara Jean Song Covey.


End file.
